A shoe is produced by attaching an outer sole made of synthetic resin and the like to a shoe upper. When producing a shoe to be used indoors, the shoe is sometimes configured with only the shoe upper. The shoe upper includes an upper main body configured by a sole cover corresponding to a portion of a sole of a wearer and an instep cover corresponding to a portion on an instep side of the wearer, and is configured by attaching a shoelace, a reinforcement material and the like to such upper main body.
In recent years, attempts have been made to configure the instep cover, of the instep cover and the sole cover configuring the upper main body (shoe upper), with one knitted fabric. For example, in Patent Document 1, the instep cover in a planarly developed state is produced with one knitted fabric, and such instep cover is joined to the outer sole made of synthetic resin, and the like along with the sole cover to complete the shoe.
Furthermore, in Patent Document 1 described above, an inlay knitting yarn is interwoven into the side surface portion of the upper main body to suppress the stretch of the portion where the inlay knitting yarn is interwoven. The inlay knitting yarn is a knitting yarn arranged to thread its way between the stitches lined in a knitting width direction of the knitted fabric, and has an effect of suppressing the stretch in the knitting width direction of the knitted fabric and an effect of reinforcing the knitted fabric. Thus, the shape stability and the fitting property of the shoe upper can be ensured while exhibiting the properties of knits by making a part of the upper main body less likely to stretch with the inlay knitting yarn.